


What Yields the Need

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Dancing, Darcy teases and -lets say finally- breaks Steve, F/M, Fluff, Sex Pollen, but he doesnt mind - not at all, omg i need to stop with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Three Things: Dancing, Ease, Chocolate





	What Yields the Need

**Author's Note:**

> I went over 500 for this one, but: I. Am. Not. Sorry. *evil laugh*

Her hips sway side to side, thick curves moving to a thrumming beat only she hears. Candy apple red headphones engulf her ears stealing her thoughts and cares as she dances through the living room.

Steve watches her from his spot on the couch. Guilt washed over him as his eyes track her every move.

She’s the intruder. He’s simply been sat here, reading a briefing. But if that were the case, his eyes wouldn’t be glued to her.

Darcy reaches into a small bag with unusual markings and pops a ruby-colored candy into her mouth.

His mouth waters. He swallows hard and wonders what her lips taste like.

Her eyes fluttering open and she hums happily at his flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

“At ease, Cap.” Darcy winks and holds out the small bag. “Chocolate?”

Steve stares at her blankly for a moment before nodding, his mind finally overriding the impulses he’s itching to act on.

Darcy saunters to him, gliding into his lap, straddling his narrow hips. Oh, he must be dreaming. His hands betray him, falling to her hips, earning him a smile sweeter than sin. She discards her headphones on the coffee table, musing her curls into wild mass he wants to thread his fingers through.

She takes out a candy and Steve can smell a mix of dark chocolate and cherry. His eyes dart from the chocolate to her eyes then down to her lips.

“Want one?” Darcy brings the chocolate to his lips, tracing his plump bottom lip.

His lips part, accepting her offering. There’s a wicked gleam in her eye as she brings her fingers up to her lips, licking the red powder from them slowly.

The flavor explodes on his tongue, warmth radiates down his body—it’s not like any chocolate he’s had before.

He feels bolder, stronger, younger. His mind and body fight each other.

“Where’d you get these?” He cups her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek. His body moving on its own, it’s all he can do to keep from pulling her even closer to him.

“A favor.” Darcy’s breath hitches at his touch. “From a friend. Thought you might like ‘em.”

A wrinkle appears between his eyebrows, a question forming on his tongue that’s lost at the velvet sound coming from her—a heady mix of a sigh and a laugh.

“Steve.” She puts her hands on his shoulders, dragging them slowly down his chest. Her head tilts to the side, a smirk playing at her lips. “Kiss me.”

Every fiber of his being lights up at her touch. He melts into her, giving in to her request and his want. He pulls her against his chest. His mouth slants over hers, tongue dipping into her mouth chasing the sweetness he finds. She’s addictive; always has been his weakness. Bitter chocolate, tart cherry, and something almost floral. A small voice whispers in the back of his mind—_there’s got to be something in the chocolate_. A small voice that’s silenced once it’s been heard. His tongue, hands, and cock now dictate his need. A need once suppressed, and now sparked and fueled by her and her alone.


End file.
